


Happy April Fools' Day

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1st of April, April Fools' Day, Clowns, Fun, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: It was the 1st of April, and Thomas wanted to fool Robert. Or maybe he didn't?





	Happy April Fools' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with an other one shot Müllendowski. I must tell that I'm a bit disappointed, because when I made notes for the ideas of this story, I thought it would be much longer, 3-4000 words at least :( I am really bad at writing real long stories or chapters, but I will keep trying, and maybe some day I will be able to write a 5-6000 word-long 'one shot' :)

_01.04.2017, Saturday_

The whole Bayern team was sitting in a restaurant after a game. They were tired, but happy, because they had won the match. Suddenly a little bit drunk Thomas stood up, and asked for some attention.

“So, guys, I have to tell you all something very important. Or better _we_ have to say something. I’m in a relationship with Robert for now a year” stated Thomas proudly smiling.

First, the team was shocked, then they saw Lewy’s red, but grinning face, and they remembered the date, so they just laughed.

“It’s 1st April. You can’t pull our legs” laughed Mats.

Thomas sat back, next to Lewy, of course, and looked disappointed. 

“So how did it all happen?” asked the defender who was sitting in front of them still smiling.

“It was exactly a year ago, on the 1st of April. But it’s a long story” said Thomas

“We have time” answered Mats, who was curious how good story had the ‘couple’ found out.

“Okay, so I start” said Lewy, who had also drunk a little more than he should have.

_“It was a year ago, on April Fools’ Day. Thomas and I were sitting in the changing room, just the two of us. The rest of the team had already gone, but we were in a conversation, so we had decided to stay a bit longer. Suddenly Thomas just kneeled down, and confessed, that he had loved me for months, but he had been too timid to tell it to me. He played his role really good, but I was just laughing, I knew which day it was. But for some reason I decided to join the game. Why? Because in spite of I knew he was just fooling, I really loved him. So I just played, because it was the only way to be with him.”_

_“But then”_ Thomas continued Lewy’s story _“on the second of April he broke up with me, broke up our game. I was just laughing, although I was totally broken. The truth is, that I confessed my love to Robert on the April Fools’ Day, in order to see his reaction – yes, I loved him, too, but I hadn’t dared to tell him. That day was a perfect opportunity, but he didn’t react the way I had wanted to. My heart was totally broken. I clearly remember that the first of April was on Friday, and on the second, on Saturday we didn’t have training. I went alone to the Säbener Straße, and I went to our changing room.”_

 _“I found him there crying”_ Lewy took back the word _“I asked what the problem was, and Thomas told me everything. That he actually loved me, and that Fools' Day was a perfect chance, and he told me how broken he was right then. He told me, that he might look as the clown of the team, but he had feelings, too, and he had been afraid of my rejection. I was so shocked to hear this. I told him I loved him, too, and I had joined that game the previous day to be with him for a while. But I also told him, that I hadn’t dared taking seriously a love confession from exactly him on exactly the 1st of April – After all, we all know that he really likes joking”_ at this point, he smiled proudly at his ‘boyfriend’, who continued now.

“He hugged me tight, and I was so happy. That was the place where our first kissed happened about half a week later, after training in the showers, but we count our relationship from the 1st of April 2016.”

Mats blinked once, twice and then he burst into laugh. 

“Really good story, guys, how much time it took to create this in so many details?” asked he still laughing.

“We didn’t have to create this. It was the reality” answered Lewy, but he was smiling with so much mischief in his eyes, that nobody took him seriously.

“Manu? Do you believe us?” asked Thomas the goalkeeper, who was near them, and had heard everything.

“You think so? Of course not. But really good joke guys, I must congratulate” laughed Manu.

“Nobody? That’s sad, honey” said Lewy, and he leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Their teammates just laughed at them.

_01.04.2018_

Lewy really loved spring mornings. Waking up to the Sun, always some minutes earlier than his lover; it was an incredibly good feeling. He just enjoyed the warmth of the Sun – it was shining at him through the wide and high window of their bedroom. 

He looked down to the other man, who was still sleeping, but as if he felt that Lewy is awake, he just started waking up – just slowly, like always. Lewy smiled at him, and stroked his lover’s face. Thomas opened his aquamarine eyes, and found himself his head lying on Lewy’s chest, and still hugging his lover. 

“I love waking up this way” smiled the Bavarian.

Lewy placed a soft kiss on Thomas’ head.

“Me, too” 

Thomas sat up, stretched, and said:

“I was thinking last night, when you were already sleeping”

“About what?”

“Shouldn’t we tell our teammates, that we are in a two-year-long relationship?”

Lewy pulled back Thomas down next to himself, and kissed him, before answering.

“Thomas, do you know which day is it today?”

“The 1st of April. And?” Thomas put his head back to Lewy’s chest for some more nap, and his lover started to stroke his hair softly.

“Do you really think anyone would believe us?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really am grateful for any kind of comments :)


End file.
